


Don't Care for You Like I Do

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Implied Unrequited Love, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki tries to protect what's his.





	Don't Care for You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my square S2 "Kidnapped" for the tony stark bingo!

“I'm doing this for your own safety.”

“My own  _ safety? _ That’s a hell of a load, Loki, and you know it.”

“Regardless, it’s for the best, and I won't be letting you go so— so there.”

“So there? Are we in grade school again? Is that supposed to make me feel better about the fact that a  _ supervillain _ had felt the need to  _ rescue _ me from my own team?”

_ “They don't appreciate you!” _

“I'm sorry, what?”

“They don't— don't do anything for you, don't listen to you, don't care for you, but I will, I promise I will.”

“Aw, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, thank you, i hope you enjoyed the fic, leave a comment or kudos and i will NOT kidnap you for your own safety, i promise 
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
